


My Doctor

by fayesilo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I just don't want to tag them all, I mean, Love Story, There's a Lot More Characters, sad stuff too, some smut, sorry - Freeform, that's also in there, you probably get the picture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayesilo/pseuds/fayesilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long and Short one-shots about the Doctor and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So, first I'll tell you about this story. It's going to be mostly a series of one shots, maybe a few chapter fics. I am into prompts and suggestions. Next, about this chapter. I feel like the Doctor would wonder often about how him and Rose were doing back in the alternate universe. So, this chapter is about him deciding to take that leap and visit. A little bit about finally being able to let go.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, or the characters within. I do however own this story and any additional characters added in for story purposes.
> 
> The songs that I used are Frank Sinatras' The way you look tonight and John Mayers' Dreaming with a broken heart.
> 
> Pairing: Tentoo/Rose with a side of Eleven feels.

The doctor felt heavy as he woke, his two hearts aching as he rolled out of bed and onto his knees. He'd dreamed of Rose and he felt himself having trouble breathing as he looked for her. He knew he wouldn't find her there though, it was impossible, she was gone.

He rose to his feet with a shaky breath; he couldn't spend forever in his room. Besides, today was the day he could finally cross the rift and see her and his other self. See how they were doing and make sure they were okay.

He quickly pulled on his suit, hand sliding through his hair to make it somewhat presentable as he rushed to the console room, "Alright my beautiful TARDIS, today is the day."

The ship hummed with a mixture of worry and excitement, a noise meant for the doctor.

"Don't worry old girl. We're just going to pop in and out. Just checking up, no interference. I'll be fine."

With that they were off, the TARDIS dropping him off a block away from where he would finally see her for the first time in years.

He tugged on his tweed jacket, pulling the door of the TARDIS open at the same time, "Right now, where are we?"

His green eyes locked onto the location the ship had given him, a little hole in the wall place that was apparently used to host events.

The doctor took a deep breath, his feet moving him quickly to the location as his hearts beat in a rapid cacophony. He found himself coming to an abrupt halt in front of the doors as he took a deep breath, it was now or never and he hadn't much time to waste. So, he took the dive, his hand shooting out to pull open one of the double doors.

He was met with Frank Sinatra's 'The way you look tonight' and a group of people gathered around as a couple twirled around the room.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and take in the sight of the room. It was obviously a wedding, what with the wedding cake and dress code. His eyes flitted back to the couple, settling finally on the grooms face and finding his own, albeit a past version. He felt his hearts thud painfully in his chest as he waited for him to spin the girl in white around.

And there she was, his beautiful Rose. Her white gown was nothing short of perfection on her beautiful body, framing the curves at her waist like he had once been able to do with his hands. He felt himself swallow as he stepped closer. It's not as if she would recognize this face. Maybe he could ask her to dance, it wouldn't hurt, right?

He waited until the song ended and began to roll into another, everyone else beginning to dance after they were done clapping and cheering excitedly. The doctor approached her a little stiffly, the other him not even noticing as he approached. His lips were moving softly against Rose's ear, an elated smile on his face as his left arm cradled her against him.

"Could I have this dance?"

The two looked a little startled, though he hardly noticed or cared when her beautiful eyes met his for what felt like the first time in forever.

She hesitantly pulled away from her doctor, whispering a 'be right back' as her hand took his proffered one with a little hesitancy.

He pulled her to himself carefully, swaying as the music played in the background. Though, what song he would never be able to tell, his eyes were too focused on her face, "I'm sorry, I must be confusing you."

Her brow knitted together in a thoughtful way, before rising in wonder, "D-doctor?"

He smiled bashfully, "I was hoping you wouldn't be able to tell, but I guess that was a little silly of me."

They had stopped dancing her hands framing his face in wonder as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, "My doctor?"

"Oh, Rose." He was pulled into a tight hug, her frame shaking from the sobs that racked her body.

"You can't cry, this is your day and you should be happy. He'd kill me if he saw you crying."

He watched as she slightly pushed away from him, a smile on her face, "It's been awhile, Doctor."

"It has, hasn't it." His eyes rose for a moment to find the past him dancing with Jackie, the woman laughing loudly at something he had said to her.

Rose's head turned to follow his gaze, "You two have gotten along famously since the proposal."

"Ah, have we? I could hardly tell." He felt her nudge him in the side.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Doctor? Is there danger?" Her face was a mask of worry as her eyes met his.

"Oh, no! No, my dear miss Tyler- It is still Tyler, isn't it?"

Rose smiled brightly, "Oh, no, you have a real name here, Doctor. John Smith, Pete arranged it all for you. So, it's Rose Smith now."

He felt his hearts beat quickly in his chest.

"Are you alright, Doctor? Have you been happy?"

He met her eyes sadly, "It's been nothing short of a marvelous adventure."

"I can tell when you're lying to me, no matter the face. It's in your eyes, it always has been."

He cringed slightly, "Ah, well, yes. It's just comforting to be able to see that, in some way, we have a life together."

Rose smiled sadly, "Domestics suits you quite well, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and opened his mouth to say something more when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the other him smirking, a brow quirked, "I figured you wouldn't be able to resist. You know, one in the same you and I."

He released Rose, "Time Lord senses tingling, are they? Well, you know. I had to get in one last good-bye, make sure you were treating her well."

"A new, new, new Doctor coming to say, a last, last goodbye? Fitting." The old doctor, John smith, laughed as he wrapped his arm around Rose and pulling her to his side, "Well, nothing to worry you're pretty little face about. Shame, still not Ginger? Always wanted to be ginger."

"Well, _Mr. Smith_ , we can't always get what we want," The Doctor tucked his hands into his pockets as he took a step forward, planting a quick kiss on Roses' pretty pink mouth, "But every now and again things do work in our favor."

John Smith raised his eyebrows in a mix of amusement and indignation, "Hey now."

The doctor laughed, "Right, well, must be off. Parallel universe to save and all." He rocked on his heels for a moment before taking one of his hands out and offering it towards the old him.

"Treat her well."

John took his hand firmly, "We are."

He backed away from them, his eyes never leaving Roses', "You were brilliant, Rose Tyler"

"No, Doctor, _we_ were Brilliant." She squeezed the hand of her husband, a beautiful tongue-in-teeth smile on her face.

He smiled broadly before turning and making his way into a new life.


End file.
